Natal menyedihkan?
by Clarie Lianna Marie
Summary: Ini sudah malam ke 17 sejak Gaara meninggalkannya. Sebentar lagi hari natal./ "Aku ini hamil, Gaara! Hamil anakmu!"/ "Kau.. Hamil?"/ Sebegitu bencikah Gaara kepadanya?/ "Selamat da.. Sasuke-Kun?"... Final Chapter. Chapter 3


Note:** Kuharap kalian mau membacanya dengan lagu galau ya..**

**Lalu bila ada cerita yang sama, saya minta maaf. saya benar-benartidak tahu, tidak bermaksud untuk berplagiat ria**

* * *

><p>Ya, lebih baik aku disini. Sepi. Tidak ada yang bisa mengangguku. Jangankan mengganggu, menemukanku saja tidak akan bisa.<p>

Aku menyandarkan diri disalah satu pohon disini bermaksud melupakan peristiwa menyebalkan yang terjadi tadi. Peristiwa menyebalkan yang telah menghancurkan hari natalku. Tapi entah kenapa aku malah mengingat kejadian laknat itu.

Kejadian dimana Himeku, Hinata, mengakui bahwa ia hamil sambil menangis. Dan ayahnya adalah si bungsu Uchiha.

Bagaimana aku tidak kaget? Gadis pendiam dan suci itu hamil di luar nikah?

Aku menarik nafas kembali. Berusaha menahan rasa sakit hatiku yang sangat besar. Berusaha mendinginkan hatiku yang terasa terbakar oleh api kebencian.

Tapi, ternyata susah ya?

Aku menekan dadaku yang perih tersebut. Kutahan mati-matian airmata yang memaksa turun. Aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku lelaki.

Dan aku berhasil. Tak ada air mata yang keluar. Tapi justru rasa sakit hatiku semakin besar. Rasa sesak dihatiku semakin besar.

Aku tidak tahu, harus bagaimana untuk mempertahankanmu. Kau sudah pasti menjadi milik orang lain. Kau tidak mungkin kembali kepadaku. Kau tidak mungkin.. "Argh!"

Aku memejamkan mata. Kini aku tidak peduli betapa derasnya airmataku mengalir. Aku tidak peduli. Aku bahkan tidak peduli bila ditemukan oleh seseorang dengan air mata yang banjir seperti ini.

Apakah ini yang kau mau, Hinata? Melihatku hancur seperti ini? Melihatku tak berdaya tanpamu, seperti ini?

Badanku bergetar. Teringat air mata Hinata yang mengalir deras. Dan hal itu membuatku semakin terpuruk . Aku tak bisa melihatnya menangis seperti itu. Aku tak bisa melihatnya sedih, dan aku membenci itu.

Hujanpun turun dengan derasnya. Tapi aku tak mencari tempat teduh. Aku hanya tetap duduk disini, dihutan, dan meringkuk, layaknya anak kecil. Aku mengadah keatas. Kubiarkan wajahku basah oleh hujan. Berusaha menutupi air mataku dengan air hujan. Berusaha menghapus kenanganku dengan hujan.

Kuremas rambut merahku yang telah basah oleh air hujan. Entah kenapa hujan sialan ini malah mengingatkanku dengan Hinata. Mengingatkanku pada semua kenangan indah yang pernah kami lalui.

Aku tertawa hambar. "Puas kau, Hinata?" teriakku sambil tertawa menyedihkan. Membiarkan diriku semakin basah oleh hujan.

Mataku menatap benda bulat yang menyangkut di jari manis kiriku. Kulepas benda laknat itu cepat-cepat seakan jijik melihatnya. Aku tersenyum miris memandang danau yang juga berada dihadapanku. Baiklah aku akan…

"Melempar cincin pertuanganmu?" Suara gadis masuk ke gendang telingaku. Aku menatap ke arah suara datang.

Berdiri tak jauh dariku seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat yang diikat. Poni panjangnya menutupi salah satu mata aqua marine nya. Bajunya basah, sepertinya ia sama sepertiku. Kesini tanpa membawa apa-apa.

Aku mendecih. "Kalau iya, kenapa?"

Gadis itu tiba-tiba tertawa. Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Bukan masalah ia tertawa di saat yang tidak tepat. Hanya saja, aku merasa tawanya menyimpan kepedihan.

"Patah hati?" tanya perempuan itu dengan nada mengejek. Aku hanya tertawa hambar. "Bukan urusanmu, nona," ucapku malas. Aku mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar cincin pertunanganku dengan Hinata.

_Plung. TAAAR!_

Terdengar suara petir saat aku melempar cincin emas itu. Aku tersenyum puas. Puas dengan berenangnya cincin itu di danau. Tetapi hatiku berbeda dengan mulutku yang tersenyum. Hatiku pedih saat melemparnya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu," ucap gadis itu tiba-tiba. Aku terdiam sejenak. Apa-apaan perempuan ini? Kenapa sok tahu seperti ini?

Aku menatapnya malas, "Aku bahkan belum mengetahui namamu,"

Gadis itu tersenyum sambil menunjukan sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manis kirinya. Ia mencopotnya perlahan, lalu melemparnya.

_Plung. TAAAR!_

Gadis itu tersenyum pedih. "Apakah kita harus tahu namanya, baru bisa mengerti perasaan orang itu?"

Dan aku berani bersumpah, aku melihat ia mengeluarkan air mata. Aku mengerutkan dahi, apa ia pikir dapat menyembunyikannya di tengah hujan seperti ini?

"Kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanyaku. Aku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Entah kenapa aku tidak mau melihat gadis itu menangis.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Dan aku tahu, ia tersenyum dengan paksaan. "Mungkin sama sepertimu, sakit hati, lalu berlari ke tengah hutan seperti ini," ucapnya.

Aku tersenyum mengejek. "Hoo, sakit hati," ucapku enteng, mengingat tadi ia yang mengejekku duluan.

Tetapi gadis itu tidak mengubris ejekanku. Ia hanya tersenyum pedih. Menangis dibalik hujan deras ini.

Gadis itu berjongkok dipinggir danau, seakan berkaca. "Kau tahu, terkadang kenyataan itu sangat menyakitkan."

Aku memandangnya malas. Semua orang tahu bahwa kenyataan tidak selalu indah.

Hujan mulai mereda. Ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "tapi, kenyataaan yang pahit itulah yang mungkin membawa kita ke pengalaman baru, membawa kita ke teman-teman yang baru. Membawa kita ke kenyataan yang lebih indah,"

Aku terdiam. Tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa. Lidahku kelu mendengar perkataannya.

Ia bangkit berdiri dari pinggir danau, lalu menatapku sambil tersenyum. "Bukankah kita sama?"

Aku memandangnya tak mengerti. Tak mengerti dengan perkataannya, dan senyumnya. Ya senyum yang tiba-tiba berubah. Berubah menjadi hangat. Bahkan akupun merasakan rasa hangat itu.

"Kau tunangan Hyuuga Hinata, bukan? Perkenalkan. Aku tunangan Sasuke.." Ia berhenti sejenak. "Sasuke Uchiha,"

Dan aku hampir saja mencekik perempuan tadi karena telah menyebut nama tabu tersebut.

Aku mendehem. "Jadi kau tunangan lelaki itu," ucapku dengan nada jijik. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. "namanya itu Sasuk.."

Aku segera menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tanganku. Aku membisikkannya di telinga, " Jangan pernah menyebut nama lelaki laknat itu didepanku."

Ia melepas tanganku dari mulutnya, "iya,iya,"

Ia tertawa. Aku yang melihatnya tertawa kini menyungingkan senyumku.

Dan aku akhirnya menyadari, bagaimana tadi aku depresi karena tunanganku itu lalu wanita berambut pirang pucat itu datang, dan merubah semua. Merubah tangisku menjadi tatapan malas. Mengubah tatapan malasku menjadi senyuman.

Tak lama, kulihat ia mulai berjalan kea rah luar hutan. Mungkin ia kedinginan, karena malam-malam seperti ini basah oleh hujan. Aku menyadari sesuatu yang terlupakan olehku."Siapa namamu" teriakku.

Ia berhenti dan menoleh. Sambil tersenyum ke arahku berteriak., "Yamanaka Ino. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Oh,ya selamat hari natal, Gaara-kun!"

Hanya satu yang membuatku bingung dari dirinya. Kenapa ia mengetahui segala sesuatu tentangku?

* * *

><p>Kalian tahu, saat-saat bahagia untukku bukanlah bersama Hinata lagi. Bukan juga saat kencanku dan Hinata, apalagi saat memikirkan hal-hal untuk perkawinan kami.<p>

Kenapa? Karena Ino telah menyingkirkan semua. Ia telah mengganti rasa sepiku dengan dirinya, ia telah menjadi teman kencanku menggantikan Hinata, dan telah menemaniku untuk melakukan hal repot yang berhubungan dengan pernikahan.

Sekarang aku tidak perlu hujan-hujanan lagi dan kabur ke dalam hutan hanya untuk menggalaukan Hinata. Karena hari ini. Disaat hari natal, kami akan mengucapkan janji setia kami di Altar pernikahan.

"Baiklah. Apakah Anda, Sabaku no Gaara, Bersedia menikahi Yamanaka Ino dengan segenap hatimu? Mencintainya dalam suka maupun duka, dalam Susah maupun senang?"

aku melirik gadis disebelahku yang terlihat sangat suka cita. "Ya, saya bersedia,"

Pendeta menengok kea rah mempelai Wanita. "Apakah Anda, Ino Yamanaka, bersedia menikahi Sabaku no Gaara dengan segenap hatimu, mencintainya dalam suka maupun duka, dalam susah maupun senang?"

"Ya, saya bersedia," jawab Ino sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kalian tahu? Sekarang aku bersyukur Hinata menikah dengan Sasuke. Karena bila bayi Hinata bukan dari Sasuke, aku tidak mungkin bertemu bidadari seperti Ino, bukan?

**END**

Maaf, kalauceritanya terlalu pendek dan tidak sesuai harapan. Review please :)


End file.
